


[판윙/단편] 오늘 우리 하자

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 박지훈은,위험하다.





	[판윙/단편] 오늘 우리 하자

박지훈은,

위험하다. 

나만 그렇게 느끼는 거 아니지. 

그러니까, 내가 유독 심한거 아니지. 

곰들이 나무둥치를 긁는 것도 이유가 있지. 

탐실한 나무를 탐내는 자들이 많은 건 당연. 

나 그거 잘 알아. 

매력은, 

초월하니까. 

모든 걸. 

남녀노소. 

국경, 언어, 시공간, 차원. 

그렇잖아, 운명이었어. 

내가 한국에 온 것도, 지훈이 윙크를 한 것도. 

내가 그를 찾고, 탐하고, 취한 거지. 

그러니까, 지키고 싶은 것이 있으면. 

표시를 해야지. 

내거라고. 

 

\--- 

 

시도때도 없이, 

남녀노소 없이, 

가는 곳마다 사람들, 

홀리고 다녀 이 형. 

안 되겠어.

 

\- 비즈니스야, 비즈니스. 형 일 해야지?

 

응. 

안 돼. 

누구에게나 보여주는 웃음, 미소, 눈짓. 

그것만 줘, 딱. 

그것만 허락해. 남들에겐. 

 

\- 야, 내가 니꺼냐.

 

응. 

내거. 

나에게만 보여주는 모습, 너의 표정. 

어두운 방, 낮은 채도의 노란 조명아래. 

내 이름을 부르는 목소리는. 

나만이 

가지는 

너의 조각. 

 

\--- 

 

첫 번째로 침대에 같이 누웠을 때는, 

풋풋한 만남. 

두 번째는, 보다 익숙해진 

서로의 체취, 피부의 맞다음, 깊은 

몸 속에서 울려나오는 갈라진 목소리. 

세 번째는, 

아우우우우우우우우우우우우우우우 

이제 알겠어. 옛날에 본 벅스버니, 

늑대가 왜 칠면조를, 톰이 왜 제리를 

원하는지, 미치는지, 한시도 

떨어질 수 없는지. 몸의 맞다음은, 

마음을 화학변화시켜. 이 전과 이후의 

나와 너는, 전혀 다른 사람. 우리가 만나 

새로운 우리를 창조해, 이건 마치 연금술. 

내 속의 나도 몰랐던 태초의 짐승이 너를, 

보고 깨어났지. 다시 돌아갈 수 없어. 

책임져, 나를. 

나도 너를, 

책임질게. 

 

\--- 

 

\- 어, 지훈아. 향수 바꿨어? 

\- 예에? 아닌데요. 달라졌어요?

\- 어, 뭐 다른 거 쓰는줄. 

\- 아니에요, 뭐. 

 

히히. 

히히. 

난 알지. 남자라는 동물. 

짝을 만나면, 내뿜는 향기조차 달라지지. 

거기에, 나의 향기까지 섞였으니까. 

아아. 

깨물고싶다. 

몸 전체를 훑고, 핥고, 깨물고, 자국을 내어서. 

온 몸이 빨개져서 파우더로 매일 메이크업 범벅을 해야할지라도. 

어느 누구도 모른 척 못하게, 누가 너를 

가졌는지. 

 

\---

 

나 아무래도, 미쳐가나봐. 

중증이야. 이 병명의 이름은 사랑. 그 중에서도, 

가장 약 없다는, 소년의 첫 사랑. 그 상대는, 

전국민이, 아니 전세계가 숨죽이고 지켜보는. 지금도, 

검색되고, 사진과 수많은 동영상, 온 세상이 탐닉하는 

지후니. 

공연마다 자지러지는 소녀들, 얘들아. 

워워. 

진정해. 

눈빛, 제스쳐, 저장, 윙크, 손짓 하나하나에 껌뻑 

죽고 사는 수많은 여인네들. 아... 갑자기 

질투심이 나. 나는 그에게 모든 것을 주지만, 

나는 여자가 아니지. 

가끔씩, 

두려워. 

내가 아무리 힘써도 할 수 없는 것들이 있으니. 

그러니까, 그대가 한 눈. 아니, 반쪽눈도 팔지 않도록. 

내가 잘 해야지. 내가 모든 면에서, 뛰어나게 잘해야지만. 

다른 생각 안 품지. 나보다 더, 멋지고, 돈 많고, 비싼 양복입는 사람들. 

그 사람들도 다 지후니를 원하지. 여긴 정글이야, 가장 아름다운 너를 

취하려는 남녀노소가 드글드글. 건들지마. 오면 다, 

죽여버린다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

형은 생각이 많아. 

그거 

안 좋아.

노노. 

생각이 많은 형은. 내가 말하잖아, 왜 그렇게 생각을

 

\- 해요? 

\- ...뭘. 

\- 지금 해요. 

\- 미쳤냐. 

\- 하고 싶어. 

\- 하고 싶을 때마다 하면, 동물이지. 

\- 월월. 나 잘 할 수 있어. 오늘 해요. 그거 플레이. 내가 개할께. 씨바씨바. 

\- 야이, 누가 듣겠다. 

\- 들어도 돼. 들으라고 해. 보고 싶어 미칠 걸. 

\- 안 보여주거든요. 그전에, 안 하거든요 그런거. 

\- 왜? 생각하지마. 안 좋아, 머리에. 솔직해. 지금, 느끼는 거 말해봐. 그치? 

\- 뭐가 그치야. 

\- 흥분, 되지? 내가 해 줄게, 월월. 주인님. 밥주세요, 물주세요. 핥아줄게. 형 모두 다. 

\- ...너 요즘 쓰는 단어들이 음흉해. 

\- 으뮹? 헤, 나 공부 많이 해. 네이버 사전. 

\- 나도 너 때에는 그랬다. 하루에 몇 번은 했지. 그런데 그땐 그때고. 나 힘들어, 관린아. 

\- 괜찮아. 그냥 누워있어. 내가, 다. 할게. 그러니까, 하자. 

\- 너 내 말 안 듣지. 

\- 잘 들어, 형 말 잘들어. 나 착하니까. 그러니까, 하자. 

\- ...내가 말을 말지. 

\- 하자. 

 

하자. 

하자. 

생각하지 말고. 

생각같은 거, 내일 하자. 

오늘은, 

하자. 

내일도, 

하자. 

매일 

하자. 

하하 

자자 

하자 

하자 

하 

자

 

\--- 

 

형들한테 주의를 들었다, 너희들 죽고 못 사는 건 알겠는데. 좀 조절좀 해주라. 특히 방송에선. 

풀 

죽었어. 

하지만, 

내 머릿속은 나쁜 아이. 

나 

섰어. 

불끈불끈, 상상해. 

방송에서. 

하자. 

아, 

얼마나. 

좋을까. 

전세계 생중계야, 모든 사람들이 보겠지. 

지후니의 빨개진 얼굴, 가쁜 숨, 반쯤 감긴 눈. 

나를 향한 야한 눈빛. 카메라를 통해, 모두의 안방에. 모두의 폰에. 보여지고. 

갖고 싶어 죽을 걸. 죽고 싶을 걸. 10억, 100억, 빌딩 몇십 개를 팔아서라도 갖고싶을 걸. 지후니. 

안 줘. 

지구 전체를 준다고 해도.

안 줘.

타이페이의 밤하늘 은하수 별들 모두, 준다고해도. 

안 바꿔. 

내가 말했잖아, 

내거라고.

나는, 내 거 집착해. 

내 모자, 내 신발, 내 랩, 내 일, 내 커리어. 

하지만, 그 모든 것들. 다 의미없어. 

내 지후니. 

하나만 있으면, 그 모든 거. 필요없어. 

불끈불끈. 

난 다리 사이의 목소리만 듣는 바보? 아냐, 

그는 내 심장을 쥐었지, 내 영혼을 훔쳤지. 그의 눈빛 하나에, 내가 

죽지. 또, 

살지. 

그러니까, 나를 죽고살리는 그대이니. 나도 당신을, 

가지겠어요. 

차도 없는 어린 소년의 치기라고 해도 좋아요, 세상의 수많은 비싼 차들 

가진 사람도. 

너는 가지지 못했으니까, 

누가 더 

승자인지 알겠죠.

맘껏 드라이브하라고 해요, 수많은 여인들 태우라고해요. 페라리, 벤츠, 커스텀메이드. 

헤이, 그런데 말이지 거기. 

지후니만큼 이쁜 사람 

없어요. 

아임 더 위너 

아이엠 더... 

워너. 원. 

당신만을, 

원해. 

 

\- 너 자꾸 실실 웃는다, 또 이상한 생각하고 있지. 

\- 이잉? 아녜요. 나 착한 생각 해요. 어떻게 형, 좋게 해줄까. 

\- 너 그냥 가만히 있어도 나 좋으니까, 뭐 안 해도 돼. 

\- 가만있어, 내가 다 할게. 

\- ...잠깐, 왜 얘기가 또 거기로 가는데. 

\- 어디서든, 다 내가 할게. 

\- 어이어이, 16살의 소년은 불도저라서. 불소원샷도 필요없는 건 알겠는데.. 

\- 언제든지, 나하고만 해. 

\- ...내가 괴물을 만들었구나. 

\- 그러니까, 

\- 나 좀 살려주라. 관린아. 오늘은 좀 쉬자. 잠 좀, 

\- 하자. 

\- 자자. 

\- 오케오케, 오늘 우리 같이 자요. 동의했써. 

\- 아니,그게아니라. 내 말은. 잠을 좀... 

\- 자자. 오케오케. 같이 자. 

\- 내 말 좀 들으라고오! 

\- 그리고... 우리 하.. 

\- 야아-관리나아! 

 

자. 

하자. 

하자. 

오늘 

하자. 

우리 

하자. 

지금 

하자. 

오늘도, 내일도, 앞으로 올 매일매일도 

하자. 

우리를 쫓는 시간을 물리치고, 우리를 찢으려는 공간을 피하고. 

내년이 끝나면, 운명이 우리를 또 갈라놓겠지. 그러니까, 

오늘을 살자. 

후회없게. 

나의 가장 찬란한 한 때를, 

너에게 바칠게. 

그러니 너도, 나에게 

너를 줘. 

너의 모든 것을, 다 

내가 먹을게. 

냠냠. 

잘 먹겠습니다. 

나의 영혼도, 너의 심장도, 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지. 

오늘 밤. 

내가 그를 취하지. 

그는 나를 취하게 하지. 

벌컥벌컥. 

잘 마셔요. 꿀꺽. 꿀. 꺽. 

내일 동이 트기 전까진, 

너의 모든 것은 

내 거. 

오늘 밤은.

 

 

나만 봐.

나만 핥아.

나만 맡아.

나만 만져.

나에게만 속삭여.

너를 박아. 나만이

너 머릿속에, 심장속에, 몸 모든 곳에

나를 가득

 

 

채워.

 

 

 

 

오늘

 

우리 

 

 

 

 

하자.


End file.
